


Inappropriately timed proposal

by NamiWave



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gifset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamiWave/pseuds/NamiWave
Summary: Astra lived and her redemption arc lead her to work along her niece and the DEO. She and Alex had been dating for a long time and they even talked about marriage. So when another battle for the Earth was raging Astra decided that it was the right time.





	Inappropriately timed proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofpensandcupcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofpensandcupcakes/gifts).



|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
  
**Author's Note:**

> Inappropriately timed proposals was the prompt, I'm very bad with titles :D And when I saw the prompt I immediately thought about that scene in Pirates of the Caribbean and how great it would suit General Danvers so here we are.


End file.
